


12 Days to Regina's Heart or Not

by HappyHopes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHopes/pseuds/HappyHopes
Summary: Henry has had his mom to himself since he was born. She loved him and only him. So when a secret admirer tries to take his mom's focus from him, he gets upset.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills
Kudos: 9





	12 Days to Regina's Heart or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> This is something I came up with and I'm actually really proud of it. I hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks

Day 1

"Here you go, Ma'am" The deliveryman took the clipboard from Regina and handed her a package.

Regina shut the door, turn around the see Henry trying to snatch up the package. "Mommy, what is it?"

"I don't know, my little prince." Bypassing him, she walked to the kitchen. Henry following close behind.

"Ok, go ahead." At her signal, he pounced on the package, ripping the paper off like a feral tiger. Soon, he pulled out a jar of apple perseveres and a note.

"I know it's not as good as your apples but I hope you appreciate the thought. Xoxo, Your secret admire." Regina personally thought it was a bit corny but it was a nice gesture. She put the jar in the appropriate cupboard and walked off.

Henry was a bit confused but he shrugged it off. "This is clearly a one time thing," Henry mummers.

That night, Regina and Henry had Apple Pie with Ice Cream for dessert. It wasn't as good as Regina's apples, but it certainly wasn't bad. 

Day 2

It wasn't a one time thing. That was clear the next day when the whole process was repeated for the second time.

Henry was not half as excited as he was the first go around, but he was still curious. Regina handed him the package which he took reluctantly. Shreading it into pieces, he pulled out two boxes of gourmet chocolate turtles.

Regina looked at the two boxes of chocolate Henry was holding up, "you may take two pieces today."

Henry instantly lit up, taking two pieces, he shoved one in his mouth. Then remembering his manners, said "Thank you, Mommy."

"America’s most beloved chocolate indulgences for my beloved. May you think of me when you savor the succulent taste. Xoxo, Your secret admire."

This time, blocking her from passing, Henry asked, "You have a secret admire, Mommy?"

Regina bent down to become face to face with her son, took his hands in her and spoke carefully, "No, Henry. I think someone may be pulling a prank on me. But that's ok because we got some delicious chocolate and mediocre apples." Before getting up, she cupped his face, pressed a kiss on his forehead, "I love you, my prince."

And that was the end of that.

Day 3

Henry was prepared for today's gift. He didn't know what it is, but he was sure it was something edible. That was, until the potter came with three succulents in tow. She handed his mother a note, set it on the counter, and showed herself out.

"Henry, can you please put them on the dinner table. It would be such a lovely centerpiece." Regina motioned for him to move on when he seemed to be stuck in place.

Henry thought for a moment, before taking them, making a dash for the dining room.

"Slow down," Regina cautioned.

"Yes, Mommy. Can you please read the note?"

"I couldn't think of a better gift then this. May they brighten your home and make you smile every time you go past them---"

"-Ouch" Followed closely by a crash. Regina rushed to the room to find Henry cradling his knee and the three pots smashed into pieces. She dropped down, pulling him into a hug, rocking this gently, she heard a small, "I'm sorry, Mommy," which she replied by shushing him gently.

Carrying for his small boo-boo, Regina missed the small smile stretching on Henry's face, glad to be rid of that so called gift.

Day 5

Day four came with a whistle, which was gifted to Henry. Regina thought it was sweet. Henry promptly crushed it the first chance he got.

"Ahhhh" An unusually loud scream came from downstairs. That must be present number five. Henry took his time down. Once in his mother's line of sight, she pulled him into a hug. "Aren't they so gorgeous," Regina stuck out her hand. On it, there were five gold bracelets jingling as she moved it.

To say the least, Henry was not impressed.  
He took the note, which must have hit the floor out of this mother's excitement. Reading loud and clear, "When I saw these bracelets, I thought of my love. I can't wait to see you wear it. Hope you love it as much as I love you. Xoxo, your secret admire."

Regina was still fawning over the bracelets when Harry made his way out of the room. 

Day 11

The next five days was torture for Henry. Each day bringing a new surprise. Henry tried to get rid of as many as he could get rid of, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"It's time to go, Henry." 

Luckily, Regina had noticed the change in moods and decided to cheer him up. He grabbed his jacket, and ran downstairs to meet his mom.

Five minutes later, they arrived at Granny's. They got a seat and ordered their meal. Henry tried to be optimistic, hoping that the presents would stop today. 

"On the first day of Christmas." The group of carolers made their way to them. Behind them, there was a lady holding two flutes of champagne. "My true love gave to-"

"STOP!" Henry shouted. He couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't. He knew he was making a scene. Everyone was looking at him. But still, enough was enough. "She's mine! Mine, not whoever you are. Stop sending her gifts. She is not your true love and you definitely are NOT her true love. So quit it. JUST QUIT IT!" By the time he was done, veins where popping out of his neck. He was red in the face and looked like he was ready to cry.

Regina listened to the whole thing, getting up when he was finished. "Shhh. It's alright, baby boy." She cooed. Slowly he started to deflate. Looking around, seeing that they were still at the center of attention, she asked their waitress to pack up their food and prepared to leave.

That night, Regina pampered Henry with all his favorite treats and a movie marathon. Still, she couldn't shake the memory of what had happened earlier. She knew that he was acting like her Alpha, not her son.

Day 12

Regina was just washing up the last of the dishes when she heard a knock. She turned around just in time to see her son flinch. She could guess what he was thinking. She wiped her hand, took a letter and went to open the door.

"Hello." Same greeting as the past eleven days. This time, she wasn't going to accept the package. This time, she handed him one of her own.

"I don't know who has been sending me this gift." She could feel Henry's eyes burning a whole into her head. Nonetheless, she continued. "And I'm not sure I want to know. But I need you to deliver this to him."

The mailman took the letter and went on his way. Regina returned to the couch, snuggling with Henry once more. When Henry asked her why. She told him that she didn't need anyone other than him.

And she didn't. He was her miracle. Her second change. Her way of gaining repentance. He was her happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I put my time and energy in writing this. So please don't hate. Leave comments. They are much appreciated. I'll take constructive criticism, but don't blatantly hate. No one likes a hater. Thanks.


End file.
